MineCraft
If you were looking for something else, you might want: *''MineCraft Survival (1.5) - The first Survival world/series.'' *''MineCraft Survival (1.8) - The second Survival world/series.'' *''MineCraft Servers - The few servers Falkuz has recorded on, mainly LithiaCraft.'' *''FALKUZ: The Spider Spirits - Falkuz's poorly-made "movie" about Dessie and the Spider Spirits.'' *''MineCraft: The Big 25 - An advent map played in 2013 and 2014, and revisited in Christmas Months afterwards.'' MineCraft is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game in many different ways. This playlist is for any MineCraft video that isn't part of the normal Survival playthroughs or the server videos. Examples of content in the playlist are adventure map playthroughs, holiday specials, update videos, short videos about glitches or seeds, etc.. It was previously the playlist with the most videos on the channel besides FridAy-QWorlds, but all The Big 25 videos have moved to MineCraft: The Big 25, leaving it 50 videos shorter and bumping RuneScape to second place. The series was named "Other MineCraft" for over 6 years but was renamed on August 16th, 2019, to simply MineCraft as a part of Falkuz's playlist updates. Description Anything not related to the two normal Survival serieseseseseses, OR the servers! Here you can find adventure maps, holiday specials, "update stories," and other such thingies! Go on, take a look around and see if anything's interesting! Videos Note that this playlist isn't in chronological order: if more videos are added to a sub-series later, they'll be grouped with the sub-series rather than added to the bottom of the playlist. Along with that, this section isn't in the same order as the playlist: one-off videos will be listed in the first two sections, and sub-series will be listed in proper order. Individual Videos These are videos that aren't part of a group and are mostly self-contained, though some may be slightly related to other videos in the playlist. *Survival Island MineCraft Seed *Creation of Falkuz's Creepy Room of Talking *Random MineCraft - Hadouken *100% Random MineCrat Video *MineCraft EPIC SEED OF EPICOSITY *The Reveal *MineCraft - MY TEXTURE PACK *MineCraft - Nether Party *MineCraft - Drug-nether-texture Party *MineCraft - A MAAADHOOOUSE!!!! *MineCraft - Fun with Pacci *MineCraft 1.10 - The Love and Hugs Update! *MineCraft: Back to the Past Holiday Specials Every single-video holiday special. Multiple-video specials will have their own section below. Starting in 2016, Falkuz began making special stories for each holiday rather than a small celebration video, but unfortunately of course it didn't last long due to the incident of 2016. *MineCraft - 4TH OF JULY SPECIAL *MineCraft - New Year's Special *MineCraft - Happy New Year 2015! *MineCraft - Happy Birthday to Me! *In the Last Week - Episode 500 ("Future Day Special!") *No Minecraft advent map this year! (creeper frown) *MineCraft - The Mysterious Castle (New Year's 2016!) *MineCraft - The Magic of Love (Valentine's Day 2016) *MineCraft - Leprechaun Land! (St. Patrick's Day 2016) *MineCraft - The Green Egg Hunt! (Easter 2016) *MineCraft - The Green Egg Hunt! (Easter 2016: alt. ending!) - Note: This video is unlisted and is only accessible through the previous one. *MineCraft 1.RV-Pre1: The Trendy Update! - April Fools Day 2016 *MineCraft - Honor Your Mother (Mother's Day + Friday the 13th 2016!) - (This video uniquely celebrates Mother's Day on the same day as Friday the 13th.) World Tour A sub-series about Falkuz showing off various MineCraft worlds not normally shown on-camera, such as his first Survival world. *MineCraft World Tour - LANLAN *MineCraft World Tour - Strange New World (pt. 1) *MineCraft World Tour - Strange New World (pt. 2) and Survival #2 *MineCraft World Tour - Survival #5 and Monster Zoo *MineCraft World Tour - Village Survival and DOAN KEE KOANG AAAH *MineCraft World Tours - A bunch of other worlds! *MineCraft World Tour - Late Christmas Bonus MineCraft Videos These three videos were recorded while FALKUZ: The Spider Spirits was being uploaded, to show off Falkuz's (badly) modified version of the "Sphax PureBDCraft Xmas" texture pack. *Bonus MineCraft Videos - Part 1 - MineChristmas!!! *Bonus MineCraft Videos - Part 2 - Sweating Bullets *Bonus MineCraft Videos - Part 3 - Candy Jundle Short Adventure Maps Falkuz went through several adventure maps in a row, since he had never really played them before and wanted to get into it. These three were all quickly finished or quickly abandoned. *"adventure crap" **MineCraft: adventure map - Part 1 - Fitting Rename! **MineCraft: adventure map - Part 2 - Most Dangerous Escape Route EVER! **MineCraft: adventure map - Part 2½ - Explosive Ending! *Hidden Valley **MineCraft: Hidden Valley - Part 1 - Fiery Watery Ending **MineCraft: Hidden Valley - Part 2 - Journals Out of Order! *Several **Village Terror / Herobrine's Lair Part ½ / The Island - Challenges Denied Adventure Map: Herobrine's Lair This is the first full adventure map Falkuz played both on video and in general. It was created by the YouTuber PopularMmos, and Falkuz coincidentally found his channel again almost two years later; PopularMmos even became one of his favorite YouTubers! That didn't last. (PopularMmos also commented on Parts 10 and 11 in this series.) *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 1 - Optifine isn't Fine *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 2 - Annoying Wither Skeletons *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 3 - PoisonScythe and the First Hall of Fighting *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 4 - The Second Hall of Fighting! *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 5 - AWESOME Treasure Room *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 6 - The Third and Final Hall! *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 7 - The Wither Arena and... Cheating!? *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 8 - What Are You!? *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 9 - Weird Wither Maze *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 10 - Herobrine is a Zombie!? *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 11 - We Win! MineCraft 1.5 A short group of videos showing off features of MineCraft 1.5, made before Falkuz started doing actual stories for each update. *MineCraft 1.5 - Part 1 *MineCraft 1.5 - Part 2 *MineCraft 1.5 - Part 3 *MineCraft 1.5 - Part 4 Adventure Map: Grinchmas Another adventure map, which Falkuz only played because he knew about it already; it was played nowhere near Christmas which he now regrets since he could've saved it for an actual Christmas Month event. *MineCraft: Grinchmas - Part 1 - How the Blue Suitor Stole Christmas *MineCraft: Grinchmas - Part 2 - Well I'm Definitely Not Alooone *MineCraft: Grinchmas - Part 3 - Stan the Hidden Snow Golem Adventure Map: Cube Inc. The second full-sized map Falkuz played, but unfortunately the map used an important texture pack and when Falkuz updated to 1.5 - before MineCraft was updated with the ability to play past versions - the texture pack didn't work anymore and he didn't know how to fix it, so the map wouldn't be playable properly. When the ability to play past versions was implemented, Falkuz had already deleted Cube Inc. and didn't want to go back through all the stuff he already did, so he just abandoned it. *MineCraft: Cube Inc. - Part 1 - First Few Fails of Fifty-Five Hundred *MineCraft: Cube Inc. - Part 2 - Block Tests Complete *MineCraft: Cube Inc. - Part 3 - To the Nether with WheatOS! *MineCraft: Cube Inc. - Part 4 - Ragecheating!!! *MineCraft: Cube Inc. - Part 4½ - Oh No! Adventure Map: Temple of Elements Another full map where Falkuz braved the four elements to escape the temple. Around this time, he was constantly coming up with ideas for Survival series for some reason, so he thought of a series called "Temple Aftermath" where he plays the game with all the treasure he had tkaen from the end of the temple, but he quickly abandoned the idea along with all the others. *MineCraft: Temple of Elements - Part 1 - No Spawnpoints!? *MineCraft: Temple of Elements - Part 2 - Buried Treasure *MineCraft: Temple of Elements - Part 3 - Simplest Way is Right *MineCraft: Temple of Elements - Part 4 - Rewards for the Worthy *MineCraft: Temple of Elements - Part 5 - (Not) Finding a House Location *MineCraft: Temple of Elements - Part 6 - Skeleton Killskills Adventure Map: Paranoia Two full-sized maps; Falkuz wasn't that interested in the story and didn't care to do puzzles, so he skipped through most of the two maps with Creative Mode. *MineCraft: Paranoia - Part 1 - You Can't Do Sh Bra! *MineCraft: Paranoia - Part 2 - Mayor West!?!?!? *MineCraft: Paranoia - Part 3 - FISHY CREEPERS *MineCraft: Paranoia - Part 4 - Superspeed Zombie *MineCraft: Paranoia - Part 5 - All a Dream... Kind of *MineCraft: Paranoia - Part 6 - The Source of the Grumbles! *MineCraft: Paranoia - Part 7 - Psychic! *MineCraft: Paranoia - Part 8 - WarioWest *MineCraft: Paranoia - Part 9 - The End! MineCraft 1.6 The first true "update story," this series explored the new updates from MineCraft 1.6 as well as introducing the Netherwart saga and the Phantom. Unlike the others, it was all in one video (which broke the record for longest video on the channel as well) rather than being split into parts. *MineCraft 1.6 Trailer! *MineCraft 1.6.1 MineCraft 1.7 The continuation of the Netherwart saga and a look at MineCraft 1.7. *MineCraft 1.7 - Part 1 *MineCraft 1.7 - Part 2 *MineCraft 1.7 - Part 3 *MineCraft 1.7 - Part 4 *MineCraft 1.7 - Part 5 *MineCraft 1.7 - Extra Stuff *MineCraft - CHICKEN JOCKEYS (1.7.3 snapshots so far) RuneScape by Cliffside RuneScape by Cliffside was a map based on the world of RuneScape (presumably by a user or team named Cliffside). Falkuz explored it for a few episodes and found it quite fun. *RuneScape by Cliffside - Part 1 - Totes Legit New Skillz *RuneScape by Cliffside - Part 2 - Wizardy Fellow *RuneScape by Cliffside - Part 3 - That's Not How Mills Work! MineCraft Cleanup Similarly to World Tour, MineCraft Cleanup shows Falkuz's off-camera worlds; the major difference, however, is that most of the worlds shown are deleted soon after. In Part 7, 9, and 10, for some reason, he made small stories out of the events in the video. In this section, each world's name will be listed where possible; however, for some reason, Falkuz rarely showed the World Select menu after Part 1, so several names can't be seen. *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 1 **''New Cheer's'' (New Year's 2014) **''The Mob Zoo!'' (abandoned project) **''Monster Zoo'' (collection of several mobs pre-1.6) **''Island Group!'' (abandoned Survival idea) **''THIS HERE'S 'MERICA'' (4th of July 2013) *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 2 **''Falkuz's Creepy Room of Talking'' (the iconic room) **Unknown name (world used to test "summon" command) **''Survival Island'' (the world from Falkuz's very first uploaded video) **''LANLAN'' (a Survival world with Falkuz's cousin, Coldwater) *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 3 **Unknown name (a copy of the 1.7 world brought into 1.6 as an experiment) **''DOAN KEE KOANG AAAH'' (Falkuz's replica of Donkey Kong Island that he's shown a few times in other videos) *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 4 **''Scavenger Hunt'' (another LAN world with Coldwater, with this one having Falkuz as "The Worldmaster" who controls the world and Coldwater as "The Survivor" in a village that Falkuz modified occasionally) **Unknown name (the MineCraft 1.7 world) **''Summon'' (a world to test out the /summon command) **''The LAN Before Time'' (the same as Scavenger Hunt, but presumably without the hunt itself) **''Cheffurduv Fiar'' (an abandoned attempt at a Superflat world of The LAN Before Time (the name is a reference to "Shepherd of Fire" by Avenged Sevenfold)) **''Community Cunning Stunts'' (a village in a glass cube that Falkuz would set the recorder on while he was asleep to record their activities) **''Copy of ZELDERP'' (a Zelda-based world with a Zelda texture pack; Falkuz wanted to make it a full world with a story, but unfortunately, most of the NPCs were killed by zombies when Falkuz didn't realize they would spawn inside when he turned Peaceful off - Falkuz wanted to make a World Tour about it but never got around to it and no longer has the world now) *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 5 **''Whatever'' (a world for seeing 1.7's acacia wood and stained glass when it was new) **''Pack Land'' (an abandoned attempt to make a world that could easily showcase an entire texture pack) **''???$##@!!!!!'' (unknown significance... its title doesn't help) **''Hi There Nub'' (unknown significance; the only noteworthy thing is a jukebox) **''Hi There Chub'' (a world Falkuz built with mods that was going to be a "Late Christmas" story - however, in this video he forgot it was modded and entered it without the mods; most of the world was fine but some parts got glitched, so he did a World Tour later about it) **Unknown name (a world of floating islands, likely made with 1.8's new world generation options) **Unknown name (an abandoned project that would combine the Pixelmon mod with the OPCraft mod (based on One Piece), but Falkuz didn't know how to make unique islands) **Unknown name (another world that was probably testing 1.8's world generation options, with gravel islands everywhere) **Unknown name (another world for 1.8's world generation options, flooded) *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 6 **Unknown name (a flooded world in an icy biome, possibly meant to be a Survival series where Falkuz would have to go under the water surface for resources) **Unknown name (unknown significance!) **Unknown name (unknown significance, Falkuz thinks it was another Customized world) **''Wolfies'' (meant to be used for a thumbnail for MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 2 and Day 3: Give a Dog a Home but Falkuz used another world instead) **''WOLFIES!!'' (the world used instead of the Wolfies world listed above; he used the DecoCraft mod to take a picture of "Terrance and Ruby" near a doghouse and Christmas tree for MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 2 and Day 3: Give a Dog a Home) **''Get Rekt'' (a world for Falkuz to use a mod that made chess playable) **''New World'' (a world with some type of mod seemingly involving trees (and it also has an Enderdragon flying around), but Falkuz isn't sure what the mod or world were) **''New World'' (a broken world, apparently, where Falkuz was stuck in the Void and the game crashed) *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 7 (SPECIAL: Attack of Skeleton Man) **''RuneScape by Cliffside'' (the world shown in the RuneScape by Cliffside subseries - for some reason, Falkuz puts on a skeleton skull and becomes Skeleton Man, wasting the entire episode attacking mobs and destroying things randomly) *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 8 **Unknown name (a world for seeing bunnies in 1.8) **Unknown name (a world for a Bacteria mod that spreads and quickly destroys certain types of blocks; Falkuz used it on the area around a stronghold) **Unknown name (this world instantly crashes) **Unknown name (another Bacteria mod world) **Unknown name (another world of unknown significance) *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 9 (SPECIAL: Ninja Chicken Saga Part 1 and 2) **Unknown name (another world of unknown significance) **Unknown name (a world where Falkuz had a Wither and a bunch of mobs on a Superflat world; somehow he turns this into an entire two-video story simply by having a chicken on a lead dodge the Wither's skulls...) *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 10 (SPECIAL: Ninja Chicken Saga Part 3) **Unknown name (a world just for the conclusion of the Ninja Chicken story, involving an evil spider and a necromancer) Pixelmon Mod This series was a look at Falkuz's Pixelmon world, where he had caught most of the Pokémon in the mod, manually created several Gyms on his own to get badges, and had a giant base made out of a Pokémon Center. Unfortunately, the series ended in a video showing that updating Pixelmon past Version 3.0.1 deletes all Pixelmon items from existence and ruined his world. *MineCraft: Pixelmon (Version 3.0.1) - Part 1 *MineCraft: Pixelmon (Version 3.0.1) - Part 2 *Pixelmon Rage MineCraft: A Late Easter Falkuz realizes the Easter Bunny is late, so he investigates and discovers a tragedy, then goes on an egg hunt to fulfill someone's last wish. *MineCraft: A Late Easter - Part 1 - The Hunt Begins *MineCraft: A Late Easter - Part 2 - Nether Troubles *MineCraft: A Late Easter - Part 3 - Ruined Innocence *MineCraft: A Late Easter - Part 4 - Viewtiful Ocean *MineCraft: A Late Easter - Part 5 - More Troubles *MineCraft: A Late Easter - Part 6 - The Awakening *MineCraft: A Late Easter - Part 7 - Party Time! MineCraft Weed Adventure To celebrate 4/20, Falkuz made this silly group of videos. Unfortunately he was sick on the day itself, so the videos were a bit late, as is what seems to be traditional with his holiday videos. *MineCraft Weed Adventure - Part 1 - Animal Extinction *MineCraft Weed Adventure - Part 2 - Insanity Pays *MineCraft Weed Adventure - Part 3 - An Unfair End MineCraft: Late 4th of July Also known as MineCraft: Otherworld Celebrations in its original playlist title, this series was previously separate from the MineCraft playlist and was a late celebration of the 4th of July. Falkuz actually started working on the world on July 5th, but it took an entire month to finally finish it and record and upload it. The playlist consisted of several videos that were all meant to be viewed together, showing Falkuz's first trip to the Otherworld and their 4th of July party. All but the first video were unlisted, as they were meant to be accessed through annotations. However, YouTube's stupidity struck again, and all annotations were removed from the entire site in early 2019, so now the Introduction's description links directly to the Full Party video which has timestamps to each section. The other videos and the playlist were deleted and the remaining two videos were moved to this playlist. *MineCraft: Late 4th of July - Introduction *MineCraft: Late 4th of July - Full Party MineCraft 1.8 The first two videos were teasers for the 1.8 videos and for the update itself, but the next five videos explain why Falkuz abandoned the 1.8 world and story. The two after that were real trailers when Falkuz had begun remaking it, and finally the rest are the actual series. This series was meant to introduce the Otherworld, but MineCraft: Otherworld Celebrations, seen above this section, ended up coming out first, causing Falkuz to rewrite some of 1.8's story to match the fact that he had already gone there. *MineCraft 1.8 Spoilers - Because why not? *MineCraft 14w27a - RABBITS! *MineCraft 1.8 Failure - Part 1 *MineCraft 1.8 Failure - Part 2 *MineCraft 1.8 Failure - Part 3 *MineCraft 1.8 Failure - Part 4 *MineCraft 1.8 Failure - Part 5 (Behind the Scenes) *MineCraft 1.8 "Trailer" - My Attention Span *1.8 Trailer *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 1 - Plena Village *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 2 - Alex Barriers Creepers *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 3 - Command Center *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 4 - The Ocean Monument *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 5 - Slime Time *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 6 - The Otherworld *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 7 - No Place Like Home *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 8 - Surprise Appearance *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 9 - Bunny Land Finale *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 10 - Behind the Scenes A BEAUTIFUL World Though the two videos are mainly unrelated, they were recorded on the same world, in the same play session, etc., so they're grouped together. The first one shows off a seed that Falkuz loved while the second one shows off a huge glitch he found while playing on it. *MineCraft - A BEAUTIFUL World *MineCraft - A TERRIFYING Glitch MineCraft 1.9 A look at MineCraft 1.9. This "series" didn't have anything to do with the Nether or netherwart (though references were made to it), as 1.9 was focused on The End instead. Falkuz also realized that he didn't upload his traditional "trailer" that normally comes before these videos, which he's a little upset about. *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 1 - Piger Village *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 2 - Swords and Beets *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 3 - Cold Case *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 4 - Magical Madness *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 5 - The Four Horsemen *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 6 - The Dragon *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 7 - Exploring the City *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 8 - Back to the Overworld *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 9 - The End of the End *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 10 - Behind the Scenes MineCraft Weed Adventure (Attempt 2) After MineCraft Weed Adventure failed the previous year due to a naughty slime, Falkuz gave it another go, this time with a certain goal in mind: the creation of a marijuana leaf banner. Unfortunately, due to only thinking of this goal AFTER starting the adventure, he hadn't prepared enough food for the many journeys awaiting him and eventually gave up when he was lost at sea and couldn't find his home. *MineCraft Weed Adventure (Attempt 2) - Part 1 - High Tide *MineCraft Weed Adventure (Attempt 2) - Part 2 - Pullin' Wool *MineCraft Weed Adventure (Attempt 2) - Part 3 - Pig Island and Squid Island *MineCraft Weed Adventure (Attempt 2) - Part 4 - The Lazy Hour MineCraft 1.10 This rushed update's sudden and unannounced release caused Falkuz to be busy for an entire month! Nothing else was done throughout the month except RuneScape and FridAy-QWorlds (plus AdventureQuest 3D), and Falkuz had to miss the 4th of July for a second year in a row because he was still working on this world. As with 1.9, he didn't upload a trailer for this series as he wanted it to be up as soon as possible and didn't bother adding another video onto it. *MineCraft 1.10 - Part 1 - Cultural Harmony *MineCraft 1.10 - Part 2 - Victims of the Biomes *MineCraft 1.10 - Part 3 - Builders of the Future *MineCraft 1.10 - Part 4 - Behind the Scenes "4th of July Edition" Return in 2020 After the last video in the playlist in July 2016, Falkuz returned to YouTube in 2020 and started with a New Year's video, but not just an ordinary holiday celebration video: he claims he's been keeping watch on a mysterious structure that's appeared in the middle of nowhere. *Happy New Year! - The "Plan" for 2020